We Must Be Killers
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: *Trigger warning gruesome violence and character death* Au Succubi Lydia and Allison. During the day they are sweet teenagers and at night they are the ones to be feared.


**Author's Note: I tried to write an evil Allydia fic, but it turned into a succubi fic. Also trigger warning for gruesome violence and torture.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Jeff Davis and Mtv. **

Lydia doesn't remember how it happens, but she notices that after the death of Allison's mother the taller girl becomes more closed off. She is always training, for what Lydia didn't know.

One day, Lydia decides to drop by the Argent's house to visit Allison. Upon arriving Chris Argent gives Lydia a grim smile, but tells her that Allison is in their home gym doing her afternoon workout.

Making her way down the stairs to the gym, Lydia sees Allison, but the way that Allison is swiftly working her fists into the punching bag makes her second guess her visit. She goes to turn around and go back up the stairs from wince she came, when a voice cuts her movements short.

"Leaving so soon?" The malice is evident in Allison's words. She takes her boxing gloves off flexes her hands and makes her way towards Lydia's shrinking form.

"Uh no, I just had the urge to urinate is all." Lydia says her voice wavering. She can see and feel the taller girl closing in on her small frame. She wants to scream, but she knows that that would be of no use to her seeing as the gym was sound proof.

Allison gives her a cold laugh at that. "For someone so smart one would think that you could at least attempt a better lie." Bringing a dagger from somewhere behind her to hold it against Lydia's throat.

Lydia smiles at the other girls actions. "You know I love it when you threaten me." Moving her hands to play with Allison's sweaty abdomen. "I love you like this." Her face turning dark with the rush of adrenaline that only Allison can give her.

"That's why I do this." The dark haired girl replies taking the dagger from Lydia's throat. "The maiming, torturing and terrorizing, is all for you lover." Moving away from the shorter girl to put her dagger on a nearby table and shrugging her tank top off. Turning back to Lydia her brown eyes flash blue a wicked smirk on her lips. "Now where were we?" She asks rhetorically before giving Lydia's now red lips a kiss.

Lydia wants Allison to eat her alive. Devour every inch of her pale figure and use her chi to kill anyone that the other girl sees fit. She knows Allison would never hurt her, but she wants Allison to kill as much as she can and bathe in the blood that is their enemy.

They make love endlessly, a mess of limbs on the gym floor. They bite at each other and try to take as much from each other as they can, knowing that they don't want to suck the other dry. Their eyes turn blue when they both cum and fall slack against each other.

"Who do you want to torture next?" Allison asks still in her daze a hand lightly running through Lydia's fiery locks.

"How about Cora?" Lydia asks her dark counterpart starts running her fingers along her chest in a playful manner.

"A Hale? That could be fun. We could watch her squirm and beg for her pathetic excuse of a life just like her brother did." Allison reminisces in the way that they tortured Derek Hale giving Lydia a kiss on her swollen lips.

"Baby, do you ever wonder what made us this way?" Lydia's voice sounding gentle and calculating like she desperately needed to have an understanding as to why they are the way that they are.

"Some days, then I think about how I wouldn't want us to be any other way. I know it sounds unstable, but I love sucking the life out of people and ripping them to shreds. Especially, when you are by my side enjoying the kill just as much as I am." The dark haired girl finishes with a kiss to Lydia's lips.

* * *

It's now late and the couple has spotted Cora leaving the Hale manor to go to a nearby club called "Feast". They watch with eager eyes as Cora exits her vehicle to enter the thumping old warehouse building.

They move swiftly from their own vehicle with a grace that Angelique creatures of nature are said to have.

If one weren't paying attention to the pairs' demeanor, an on looker could have sworn that they say the look of vile hunger the young women's eyes.

Entering the club, Allison and Lydia move to the dance floor in hopes of luring Cora to them. After two songs, Lydia feels a body behind her holding her hips. Glancing up at her partner she can see a predatory look on her girlfriends face. Seeing the opportunity that was just handed to her, Lydia turns in Cora's embrace to give her a sensual kiss. Giving her just a taste and taking a small portion of her chi.

"What do you say to you me and Allison getting out of here?" Lydia asks the other girl shouting over the loud dubstep music.

Cora doesn't give a vocal answer, but she does nod dopily at Lydia's question.

Grabbing Cora's hand Lydia and Allison take their new addition to the alleyway of the club.

* * *

Cora doesn't understand where things went wrong, but she knew something was off with Lydia and Allison. For one their eyes kept changing color and every time that they kissed her she started to feel weaker. Then out of nowhere she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking up Allison eyes have turned a fierce blue holding a dagger in her hand the sharp end now sticking out of Cora's stomach.

"Not to deep, we at least want her to experience some pain, lover." Lydia voice sounds from somewhere to Cora's left side.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I just wanted her to sober up a little." Allison says with a laugh retracting the knife from inside Cora. "Now for shallow cuts. Did you want to do the honors?" Holding up the blade for the shorter girl to take.

"That won't be necessary. I kind of want to break all of her bones very slowly. How about we do one after the other? You give her a cut and I break a bone. Sound fair?" Her voice picking up with anticipation of the defenseless girls screams.

"I definitely love that idea." Allison says a wicked smile on her face.

So they begin exchanging a cut for broken bone. It's gruesome, but they love it and Cora's cries for them to stop keep fueling them even more. It goes on for another twenty minutes before they stop gasping for breath. They decide to end their game now and finish her off by sucking the rest of the chi from her body. Feeding from Cora is like sex for them wrapped with eating a tub of mint ice cream, they pull from her all that they can and are satisfied when Cora's body thumps to the ground.

"Tasty." Lydia laughs.

"I'll say." Allison laughs darkly. They exit the alleyway together and back into Allison's car.

"So, did you want to come over and watch a movie after we clean ourselves off?" She asks sounding like the old human version of herself.

"That sounds great, but how about we shower together first and then we can pop in a movie and cuddle." Lydia says moving into their old dynamic before their change happened.

"I love the way that you think." Allison says starting the car back to her home.

That's how they are now, they torture and feed from anyone that reminds them of who they used to be, then go to the other's house to cuddle and watch a movie.

They never understood what caused them to be the evil walkers of the night, but in all honesty they don't care. They love hurting the ones that they used to love because it makes their love so much stronger. There are times when they fear each other, but they think that's the human part waiting to be awakened again. So, they feed to quell the voices that tell them that they are wrong.

During the day they are sweet normal teenagers, but at night they are the ones to be feared. The police department tries to figure out who is killing all of their old friends, but they never do and Allison and Lydia graduate from High School and move to a big city to feed on the innocent there.


End file.
